


Variation on a Theme

by MajorAccent



Series: Loosely Related Pornstar!AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorAccent/pseuds/MajorAccent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s just us today," Stiles says out of frame, showing the lighting set up and the bed Derek’s already laid out on, shirtless in just his jeans. “We decided to produce this one ourselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variation on a Theme

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this. But Molly edited it, so. I didn't want her hard work going to waste.
> 
> Title comes from Arctic Monkey's "Teddy Picker," because I've just now decided anything in this loosely collected universe is going to have a title from an AM song.

"It’s just us today," Stiles says out of frame, showing the lighting set up and the bed Derek’s already laid out on, shirtless in just his jeans. “We decided to produce this one ourselves."

Derek points to something behind Stiles back. “Show them the camera set-up," he says and Stiles swings around to show the tripods.

"Hope you all enjoy," Stiles smiles at the camera and clips it back on to the tripod. He climbs onto the bed to straddle Derek’s lap, picking up a small handheld. “We flipped a coin before we started filming," he informs, grinding his hips slowly. “About who’d fuck and who’d get fucked."

Derek darts up, yanking Stiles down by the back of his neck, displacing the camera enough that the frame jumps to one that’s off to the side. “You gonna tell them what happened?" He asks, licking into Stiles’ mouth before he can answer, free hand finding the back of his knee and tugging him closer.

"Why don’t you?" Stiles shoots back, levering himself back up to point the camera down at where Derek’s spread under him. “Since you lost,” he goads.  
  
Derek laughs, eyes crinkled close to being shut with how wide his smile is. “I didn’t lose anything, babe,” he murmurs, stretching back and letting his arms drop to Stiles’ waist and ghost over the growing bulge in the crotch of his jeans. “Why’s your shirt still on?” He asks instead, tugging on the hem of Stiles’ tank.  
  
Stiles rolls his eyes, handing the camera over so he can lift the cotton up and off. “I know what you’re doing,” Stiles says when he tosses it over the foot of the bed. “You’re not slick,” he laughs and leans back down to press a bite on Derek’s nipple, earning a sharp groan. “Tell them,” he urges with a slow rotation of his hips.  
  
“That you’re gonna fuck me?” Derek asks, panning the camera down to where Stiles hands are busying themselves with undoing the button and zipper. “Make me come on your cock?” He continues, going breathy when Stiles reaches into his briefs to get a hold on him and tug him out.  
  
Stiles gives a pleased hum, sweeping his thumb to follow a prominent vein. “Yeah," he agrees, gathering up Derek’s precome on the pads of his fingers, making Derek’s hips jolt up into the touch. “Wanna blow you," he murmurs, hand circling and jacking the foreskin to cover the head. He leans down to lave his tongue over the leaking slit, earning a sharp inhalation from above.  
  
"Stiles," Derek hisses out, watching him from the camera’s viewfinder, his head bobbing down to take more in with a quiet moan before he pulls off with a wet sound.

"Get these out of the way," he mutters distractedly, rising up on his knees to push Derek’s jeans and briefs down past his calves.

Derek props himself up and helps Stiles maneuver the fabric off, only to be thrown to the ground with a dull thump. “You too," he commands, nudging at the sweats clinging to Stiles’ waist.

Stiles stands at the foot of the bed, pushing them clear of his hips to let them pool at his ankles before he stepped out of them. “Happy?" He teases with a smile as he crawls back up the mattress, broad hands reaching out for a grip on Derek’s thighs.

Derek snorts a laugh, spreading his legs without prompting to let Stiles settle between them. “Very," he answers, tilting his pelvis up toward the welcoming mouth, silently begging.

"No," Stiles grins, pinning him down by his hips. Leaning back, he pushes one leg up towards Derek’s chest to expose him. “Yeah?" Stiles asks quietly, trailing a hand down to spread him open, breath already fanning across his skin.

"Yeah," Derek nods tersely and hooks his elbow to hold the back of his knee, already squirming towards Stiles eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> And my tumblr's [here](http://pacificrimmers.tumblr.com/) if you want to yell at me.


End file.
